Alpha's Order's
by GemmaMare
Summary: Jacob and Seth were having an awesome sex life. So what happens when Sam puts a stop to it entirely? Or better yet, what happens when Sam takes it back? This is inspired by "Finding a loophole in an Alpha order" by lacrymosa-91. So all credit goes to her for this idea; y'all go check her out.


**A.N: In case you guys are wondering, the Italics are when they are speaking in their Wolf forms. I apologize if this sucks, because I wrote it about two years ago when I was obsessed with Twilight, which is when I first began writing Fanfiction.**

General PoV

They were all in the clearing when chaos erupted.  
Which was ironic because it actually didn't get crazy.

Anyways, almost the entire pack was in the special clearing they used for meetings. But this time they weren't discussing anything serious. They were just gathered to talk and catch up on any news.

Leah, Paul, Embry, Quil, Jared, Colin and Brady had all set up a fire, Sam saying that they would be there awhile and would make a sort of a party of it. Well, Sam didn't actually _say_ that, seeing as it was _Sam_ , but that was basically the lose translation.

Sam and Seth were coming from their patrol.

And lastly, Jacob was pacing.

J PoV

They were late.

See, around the time when Seth had first phased and after he was all caught up on being a werewolf, Jacob had imprinted on him.

At the time they had all been in their wolf forms, so during and as soon as Jacob had done it he was faced with nine very confused werewolves. Though he himself had had absolutely no idea what the hell was going on.

But they eventually got it sorted out and Seth readily became Jacob's mate, and vice versa. In the human sense of things they were just dating. But in the wolf sense, they were already mated, or married you could say.

Anyways, they had been together for a little more than half a year.

However, three months ago, Sam had caught them in the middle of his living room getting a little bit intimate.

What the hell.

They were having sex in is living room.

And so, Sam being Sam, he banned them, using his super Alpha voice, from touching each other in any way.

Of course this had shocked everyone and Jacob and Seth had just stared at him in disbelief.

But now it had been three months and that order was not helping them. After a few weeks in the beginning Sam had taken the slightest amount of pity on them and allowed them to be able to hold hands.

In a way, that had only made it worse.

Jacob, being the dominant in the relationship, had and still felt horribly guilty about it until Seth, with much difficulty seeing as he couldn't touch him, had managed to calm him down, then explain that it was nowhere near his fault that this had happened.

Jacob ended up taking this the wrong way and blamed Sam for it.

So now things were starting to get a little out of hand. Jacob was easily irritable and was always, no matter what, pissed off at Sam. Seth was still mostly the same, but now he was always nervous and insecure.

But now, between three months of almost complete isolation and Seth being gone more than what was bearable for Jacob…

He was absolutely losing his mind.

He paced faster.

His breathing sped up.

Sweat broke out all over his body.

 _Faster._

 _Heavier._

 _Hotter._

 _Seth, Seth, Seth, Seth, Seth….._

Where are you…?

Distantly he heard voices. But he didn't register what they were saying. All he could think about was Seth…

Where was he?!

Then Sam stepped out from the tree line, in human form and wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

Jacob forgot to be mad at him and rushed forward skidding to a stop in front of Sam.

"Where is he!?"

Sam just jerked his head behind him and then continued walking to where everyone else was waiting.

Jacob whipped his head around and immediately sighed with relief. Standing at the edge of the clearing, in his beautiful sandy, brown-dappled wolf form, was his gorgeous mate.

"Seth…"

He walked forward until he was about two feet away from where Seth still stood. He hadn't changed back to human yet like he usually did. Actually he usually changed before he saw him, so it would be easier for the both of them. Jacob's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he looked at Seth, trying to guess what it was that had him like this.

Seth just whimpered and lowered his head, looking back up at Jake.  
Jake took a deep breath.

That was a _very_ submissive gesture. One that said he was yielding himself to Jake. It wasn't technically sexually submissive, but it got to him like nothing else.

He growled lowly, trying to convey his frustration. Seth simply whimpered again and then looked behind Jacob.

He looked too, and saw that everyone was watching them. Despite the audience however, it was Sam that spoke.

"He needs to talk to you, but he's too anxious to phase back. It would also probably be easier and faster to explain if you just phased yourself."

Jacob nodded in understanding. After looking back at Seth to confirm this, he quickly began to strip. As soon as he was free of his clothes, he phased as fast as he could.  
He gasped in complete and utter shock once he did though.

Seth wasn't thinking any words but he might as well have been shouting the memory.

Sam had rescinded his order from them.

For a few minutes, Jake just stood there, frozen in shock.

He didn't know it, but while he recovered, Sam was explaining what Jake had seen. Needless to say everyone was _sooo_ relieved to hear this.

Meanwhile, Jake had come out of his head and was now staring at Seth. The pack fully expected the two wolves to get it on right there.

So they were extremely surprised to see what happened next.

Jake stepped forward and tilted his head down…and gently touched his nose to Seth's. Then they shifted slightly and rubbed their muzzles together.

They started what looked like sort of reunion ritual, reacquainting themselves with the touch of the other. They got lost in their own world, forgetting completely where they were and who they were with. To them, they were the only ones that mattered. Nothing else could penetrate their focus.

Seth sighed in relief, his legs trembling. Jacob chuckled and lowered his head to nudge Seth's shoulder, moving down more to use his nose to hook around his front leg and tug slightly.  
Seth sighed again as his dominant gave him permission to lay down. He lowered first his back legs, then let his front legs slide forward so he was now laying half under Jake.

Jake rumbled in appreciation and lowered his head once again. He nudged Seth's nose up, so his head was angled up at Jake's, and licked along Seth's jawline to his neck. He continued like this: Licking and nibbling Seth's head, grooming him. And, for the moment, Seth just laid there with his eyes closed and enjoyed the attention and contact from his mate.

Once his head was practically glowing with health by the care he had given it, Jake moved. He walked and then turned so that the left side of his body was aligned to Seth's right side. Finally, he lay down next to his mate, pressing up against him as much as was physically possible.

Once he was settled, Jake leaned down and started to groom Seth's neck, chest and front legs. While he did this, Seth reached his head up and began to do the same for Jake's head.

Jake first licked along a patch of fur a few times, then opened his mouth and ran his teeth through it like a comb, occasionally nibbling gently while Seth copied the method on Jake. He softly bit the edges and around the bases of Jake's ears, along with the line of his cheekbones and jaw, like Jake had done for him.

Jake finished his area and moved back to Seth's shoulders, while Seth also completed his task and moved downward, following the path Jake had set. But before he could start, Jake paused, inclined his head and bumped Seth away from his chest.  
Seth looked up at him, confused.

Jake just rolled his eyes, then prodded Seth's head downward towards Jake's front legs.  
Seth's eyes widened in realization.

He tossed his head up in a half nod, then thrust his head into the crook of Jake's neck and snuggled around in it. He then turned his head and dropped it onto Jake's forelegs. Finally, he pressed the top of his head into Jake's massive chest and dug his legs into the ground, using them to push himself forward until the back of his neck rested against the immense chest behind him.

He extended all four legs out and arched his back, stretching and turning around to lay on his side, with his back still alongside Jake's torso. He let out a serene sigh then a low groan of bliss as his entire body relaxed into Jake's.

Said wolf had been watching the performance in amusement. But as soon as Seth had nestled against him, he couldn't hold back a chuckle at the adorableness of it all. He heard the rest of the pack laughing too, as they had also been watching from the very beginning. Seth, completely listless, simply squinted and glared back at them, growling half-heartedly.

They just laughed harder. Seth huffed in exasperation, giving up. He looked up though, when Jake shifted slightly. For a second he began to whine, worried that he was getting back up. However, Jake just repositioned himself. Then he curved his head down and nuzzled Seth assuredly. He wasn't going anywhere for a long time.

Seth heaved a sigh of relief and licked Jake's muzzle once before tilting his head back and asking a question, both with his eyes and in his mind. Jake rubbed his forehead against Seth's cheek and pushed it down gently; a clear message.

Seth exhaled wearily and nudged him back in gratitude. He laid his head back down across Jake's paws and closed his eyes. Seconds later, his breathing evened out and he was asleep.

Jake breathed out a sigh of gratification, glad that his mate was finally releasing all of his long built up tension.  
He needed a rest.

Jake lifted his eyes and saw that, while everyone else was sitting around the roaring fire, Sam was still standing, staring at Seth's sleeping figure. When he noticed that Jake was looking at him though, he met his gaze. Jake returned it steadily.

After a moment, Jake bowed his head, slowly stretching it out until it was fully extended and hovering over the grass.

It was a sign of submission.  
But also one of thanks, and that gratefulness shone in Jake's eyes.

A small smile made its way onto Sam's face. He nodded back at Jake, then turned around and joined the rest of the pack.

Jake raised his head.

All was forgiven.

Jake looked down at his mate. He looked gorgeous, even sleeping. He was bathed in the flickering firelight, making his coat shine in the light and with the previous grooming.

Beautiful.

He let himself indulge in few more minutes of gazing at his mate.

But his head soon sank down. He laid it protectively curved around Seth's, making himself a barrier between Seth and anything else.

Then he joined his imprint in sleep.

Seth groaned softly, shifting in his sleep. Jake looked down from his position above him. He looked back up at the remains of last night's party and sighed contently.

They never went home.

Quil and Embry had offered to stay with them but Jake had told them to go home and get some sleep.

Besides, he wanted to be the only one here to see Seth wake up. He loved spending nights together and then waking up and watching his mate sleep and wake up himself.

He also liked to remind both himself and Seth that they were mates.

And lovers.

And imprints.

He sighed again and stared down at the person that was all three.

About an hour later, though Jake reluctantly slid out from under Seth.

He needed to run and eat.

He had slept about ¾'s of the night with Seth then woke up early this morning. He hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday and hadn't moved since last night. He was starving and cramped and it was just getting worse.

He hated to leave Seth alone like this, especially so soon after their reunion, but the need to care for his mate in other ways was driving his instincts up a wall. He needed to provide for his mate; or as his wolf thought, prove himself worthy to Seth once again.

So he stood quietly, licked Seth gently on his cheek to soothe him, and then backed up softly. He walked backwards, not turning around or looking away from Seth until he hit the tree line.

Only then did he turn and take off into the forest. He didn't want to go far but, luckily, his house wasn't terribly far away.  
At least if he ran fast.

And so he did.

He arrived at his house about five minutes later. He phased while still slowing and didn't bother putting on his shorts. It was still early, maybe five in the morning, so it was unlikely that his dad was up yet. Even if he was, it wasn't like his dad had never seen him naked before.

Besides, he would've just taken them off again in a few minutes.

He ran up the ramp and then paused to open the door softly. He peeked in and looked around. No one was there.

He walked into the kitchen and quickly gathered enough food for two very hungry werewolves. He piled it all in a bag and double-knotted the top, that way nothing would fall out on the way back.

He jogged out the door and jumped off the porch, phasing in mid-air and landing on all fours with the bag in his mouth. He took off again, quickly reaching full speed.

He ran silently through the forest, this time making the trip in half the time it took to get there. He slowed when he got close to the clearing and caught his breath. He walked back into the sunlight…and then stopped dead.

Seth was laying on the ground, right where he was supposed to be. But that wasn't what had him standing there, stock still.

Seth was waking up.

He bounded forward, dropped the bag on the grass behind him and quickly laid down against Seth. He leaned down, nudging and licking him, trying to lull him back to sleep.

" _I'm not going to go back to sleep, Jake."_

Jake sighed and pulled his head back, responding to Seth's voice in his mind.

" _Yeah, I know. You can't really blame me for trying."_

Seth chuckled and rolled onto his stomach, turning to face Jake. He stretched his head up, trying to reach Jake's. Jake dropped his head to make it easier for him. Their noses touched and Seth whined, asking,

" _Why did you leave?"_

Jake moved his mouth down Seth's neck, nibbling softly along the tendons. Seth gasped softly, almost missing what Jake said next.

" _I went to go get breakfast. Neither of us have eaten since yesterday."_

" _Oh."_

Seth thought breathlessly, closing his eyes in pleasure as Jake continued to chew gently on his neck. Seth moaned quietly, tipping his neck to the side so Jake had more access to it.

Jake took his chance and shifted down slightly. In his mind he asked Seth wordlessly what he wanted to do. Seth nodded quickly, then braced himself. A second later, Jake's teeth sank into the place where Seth's neck and shoulder met, the same place where he had marked Seth when they had first become mates.

The bite meant that Seth had been taken already, that he was already chosen, no longer available. A symbolic mark of claimed territory.

Despite being prepared for it, Seth couldn't hold back from jumping when Jake's teeth broke the skin and regained what was his. When Seth jumped, Jake instinctively latched on harder and shook his head, and therefore Seth, once, as if reminding Seth to be still.

Seth whimpered, then went completely motionless.

Finally, Jake let go.

He pulled back and licked his chops to clean off the blood on them.  
Then he leaned back down and did the same for Seth's shoulder, cleaning the small amount of blood that had gathered there.

Seth whimpered again. Having just been bitten again for the first time in three months left the spot sore and very sensitive. It used to be that Jake would bite it again every time they had sex, which was a few times a day. But they hadn't done that in months, what with not being able to touch and all.

Jake continued to lick the mark long after it was clean, trying to soothe Seth. Seth just rolled his eyes, but let Jake finish.

Honestly, he was such a worry-wart when it came to his safety and comfort.

Jake lifted his head at that, snorting in offense. Seth gave him a look and said,

" _You know it's true."_

Jake just shook his head, like

" _Whatever."_

Then he stood up and motioned for Seth to do the same. He complied and shook himself. Then he followed Jake to where he had dropped the bag of food.

Jake turned and looked back at Seth.

" _You ready to phase back yet?"_

Seth nodded. Seconds later, they were both human again. While Jake had just phased and walked around in his human body, Seth hadn't moved since last night and hadn't been human since long before that.

As soon as he took one step, he stumbled and would have fallen if Jake hadn't caught him just then. Jake chuckled and helped Seth straighten. After a few moments of practice, Seth was able to walk again. They both pulled on their shorts and then sat and dug into the food that Jake brought.

After they had finished, not long after they began, they ended up sitting there in silence, staring at each other. Soon though, Seth got up and crawled into Jake's lap. Once settled there, he leaned down and took Jake's lips onto his own.

Needless to say, they started an incredible make out session.

Immediately, Seth rose up on his knees and buried his hands in Jake's hair.  
Jake trailed his hands down to Seth's hips and gripped him there. Then he lifted Seth up off the ground, who immediately wrapped his legs around Jake's waist, and lay him on his back across the grass. Jake placed his hands on either side of Seth's head and leaned over him.

He pulled back from Seth's lips and looked down at him.

Cheeks flushed.  
Lips swollen.  
Mouth parted in pants.

Absolutely breathtaking.

Seth's noticed him staring and raised an eyebrow in question.  
Jake smirked in reply.  
Then he grinded his hips down into Seth's, showing off his already aching arousal.

Seth's breath choked off as he tried to gasp enough to recover from the unbelievable amount of pleasure he was feeling.  
He gave up, though, when Jake continued to thrust his hips into his. Instead, he began moaning breathlessly.

At this, Jake finally couldn't hold back anymore and growled deeply.  
Seth responded immediately by baring his neck.

Jake growled again, but this time in appreciation at the sight of Seth's long neck, muscles stretched out and Adams apple bobbing as he swallowed and waited for Jake, who had gone still, to do something.

 **Authors Note: Ha! Cliffhanger! I totally bet none of you were expecting that! But yes, I know I'm evil, but I can't help it :( As soon as I got to this part, all inspiration just flew out of my head. I'll try to write the rest soon, but I make no promises.  
As always, you guys are crazy for reading and for liking what I write. If you like it that is.**


End file.
